Man Goku
Man Goku was a Zhao General. His specialty was assault. Appearance Man Goku had long white hair, a strong build and fanatical eyes. He also had a pencil thin moustache and terrible teeth. Personality Bore a strong hatred for the state of Qin and did not hesitate to kill anyone from there. He greatly respected Houken as he refered to him with the honorific "sama". Surprisingly, he was quiet at the meetings the Zhao generals had back at their headquarters. History Mangoku was a survivor of Chouhei, where he lost his father, who was a commander of an unidentified amount of men. He was responsible for destroying all the villages surrounding the City of Baou before the battle of Bayou, but that was no isolated incident. He repeated the same brutality time and time again in his numerous incursions into Qin land. Man Goku was later appointed as Vice General by Houken when he was made commander-in-chief over the Zhao forces. Story Battle of Bayou He is first seen sitting naked on a pile of dead female corpses in a Qin village. Mangoku oversaw the massacre of the villages surrounding Baou by Zhao troops and was the only Vice General to oversee this destruction. Stating that what Zhao is exacting is simply providence and that it is only the beginning, he heads back to the conquered city of Baou. During the siege of Bayou, he sends forth men to attack and stays within range of Qin arrows on his horse, armed yet half naked. Upon arriving with Houken and the other generals to Bayou, he is assigned 20,000 troops and is placed on the left wing of the entire army. His men follow up after Shoumou and push deep into the Qin right army but are halted by the retreat signal from their camp. When the armies split up in the deep forest area, Mangoku leads a surpise attack on Kanou's camp at night and takes his personal unit of 500 men to assist Houken. He arrives a few minutes before Kanou's troops at Houken's location and proceeds to attack them when they threaten the Zhao commander-in-chief. In the melee, he confronts Kanou and the two warriors go for a dual exchange, cutting the other across the chest. Smiling after being cut, Mangoku parries some of Kanou's attacks before watching in shock as Shin lands a blow on Houken's side in the battle. After Houken knocks down both Shin and Kyou Kai, Mangoku delivers a fatal wound to Kanou and notices the Hi Shin unit retreating, noting them as the ones who killed General Fuuki. His men finish of the remaining Qin in the camp while Houken, having lost interest, leaves the battlefield. He begins chasing the Hi Shin unit through the forests with his men and runs into them, his troops dealing damage to Shin's men. As the Qin unit retreats deeper into the forest, he does not chase after them after noticing that Shin is missing and looks up to the hills as a logical route for the spilt Hi Shin unit. His men manage to pick up the path of the Bi brothers, noticing a trail of blood leading up to the hills but fails to capture them. He engaged Rokuomi's army and lost many men in the ensuing battle and upon hearing the retreat signal, was reluctant to leave the battle field. Coalition Invasion Arc General Man Goku led his army to strike at the Duke's rear when he charged into the Zhao troops and runs into Shin who halts his assault by rallying the Qin troops in the rear. Clashing with Shin and explaining his own hellish experience at Chouhei he fought and was slain by Shin whom promised to never let such a tragedy occur again. Mangoku upon hearing this simply noted he would watch Shin to see if he would keep his word and with this General Mangoku finally died. Abilities Mangoku is proficient with a sword and is seen using his skill to fight evenly with the Qin General Kanou, who is considered a tough general. He wields a sword with a jagged edge and can parry pole weapons such as Kanou's glavie. It has been said that he has a big reach and very long arms. Gallery Manga Anime Trivia *According to Karyoten, his acts of villainy have put him on Qin's military list of Dangerous Personnel. Category:Coalition Generals Category:Sword Users Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters Category:Generals Category:Cavalry